perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Quests: Nightshade
Be sure to go to Archosaur before level 30, or you will miss out on the Lucidsilver Agent's massive XP boost At Level 20, you will be able to go to Dawnglory to continue your quests; choose Quest > Perfect World at a Teleport Master or choose Glorious Return at Sekron Shien, Coldgrin Stone, Lerne Feyan, Lok Eosin, Wu Izen, Colormask, Senior Scribe, Shawle, Heartmark, Celestial Immortal, Fearen or Len Zweito get there. Nightshade quests are even more streamlined than Tideborn and Earthguard were from the original races' nonlinear hodgepodge of unrelated quests; almost every Nightshade quest ends in an introduction to the next quest NPC, and their levels are streamlined, too, with the next quest always being at least one level higher in range. The quests do suffer somewhat from being Level Capped, though, as the section below shows. The player can simply choose to complete unfinished quests when they Rebirth, or stay low level enough to acquire and complete level-capped quests using Genies to drain experience. After these quests, Nightshades will have to fly to Archosaur to continue questing, as they do not have access to the same teleports as other races. Careful of the Upcoming impassable area directly in between Dawnglory and Archosaur. Fly west first and then run south-running is faster with the Speed of the Moon buff, and there are no aggressive monsters on that route except for the ones next to the Secret Passage and the Venomous Ghouls outside of Archosaur itself. Stopping off to pick up a Teleport location in Orchid Temple would facilitate quests to that location, which is the next after quests in Archosaur itself and the area around its walls. The Angler's Village teleport and many others are not necessary to obtain, since there is an item gained automatically at around level 30, the geographic map, that gives access to all teleport locations. The teleport at 20 used to be to Archosaur, from the home city. * Troubled Guard. Quest chain to cure an ill Nightshade. The Robbers have good drops on Soft Fur and even drop Mystical Claws. * The Trials Begin. Master Vile shows you the door out of Dawnglory. ** Nanko Ki in the Shattered Boughs area sets a series of tasks, including the three Heartless Wretch minions and their master, the Draconic Abomination (timed, 10 minutes), and a treasure hunt The two quest lines split further, into three, at level 22 * Smelly Bandits : Kill 5 Unwashed Bandits to relieve Nanko Ki's aesthetic unpleasantness. And I am sure that people who kill people for a living in real life, also wonder sometimes about who they are working for and why. * Special Lenses : to read the map. ** The Map Reader. Yann Uriy at the Altar of Dreams * Trial of the Elements. Timed test. 10 minutes :Level 23 * The Hermit gives the Minister necklace. And it is much, much better than the Unity accessory given as a reward for the Cultivation quest to kill the Snowgrind Fox. Either take it as a direct upgrade, or choose the other kind of resistance than is normally offered for your class (quest rewards from the Free Gear chain very rarely if ever give the player a choice of protection type). The NPCs around the Hermit NPC drop Dull Claw Dragon Quest 31 items (DQ for short) to Increase Safe Slots of the player Bank. * The Map Revealed give the Minister ring. Not redundant to the Unity, obviously, nor is it ever necessary to equip the other type (although many rings have both Magic Attack and Physical Attack bonuses simultaneously) * The Mutineers around Captain Jack drop mostly Anntennae, but also the odd Honey Juice, another DQ 31 item. So do the Coquettish Shell creatures from the next quest, Pearl for a Lady * Etherblade Deserters drop Element Fragments, DQ 31 :Mo Sechin at Pools of Fantasy Both the the Apocalypse Monks and the Gator Walkers drop Dew of Herbs DQ 31. Obviously it is much easier to gather loot from the Monks; it will not be underwater (look for the trail of bubbles, indicating underwater loot). If you have been collecting all of the DQ items in this wiki's guides, you are now done with the Banker's quest and have two free rows of storage space in your bank! Congratulations! * The Doomsayers * Fiendslayer Mo Sechin's next and penultimate, for now, quest has a boss, the Bonfire x and his minions (think fast!), but otherwise is similar to the Stone Sentinel quest in Raging Tides (Goshiki Quest Chain) Temptations arise, resist them :Weno Giu * Piratical Peril * The Wraithcallers * Trial of Death. The Wraithbane Charm item is tricky to use. Dragging the charm to your hotbar allows you to use it with the least restricted visibility. A popup activation icon will appear on screen whenever a Soulthief is targeted. If you are close enough, 30 feet or so away, you can use that or the hotbar button. For god's sake do not do what they actually TELL you to do and click on the Wraithlord Soulthief, that makes you attack it, and it will kill you quickly. If you are clicking on it and it is doing nothing, chances are the target Soulthief you first picked has gone out of range, and you need to target another that is closer. Relatively pointless exploit: the Wraithbane Charm remains in inventory after killing the first Soulthief, so you can kill as many as you want for it, and they give xp, a little more than twice what the nearby Wraith Entanglers and such give. The quest may become bugged if the character or account logs off; just trash the new, "Complete Success" quest and the line will revert to the beginning, where the items are gathered to make the Charm. :Jaya * Little Hearts Level capped quests Many Nightshade quests are harshly Level-capped Quests; they have a window of only three levels or so, with the quest only being able to be obtained and completed within that three level range, and a large number of them have only two. Weno Giu's chain of quests: The Trial of Death is an example of Level-capped Quests. Trial of Death can only be completed and obtained at levels 27 and 28. Weno Giu's General and Commanders chain continues on from the Trial of Death, and has a window of only three levels, 28-30. It is obviously designed as a trophy quest, which only players who go out of their way will be able to finish. Missed any gear, new to the game, do not feel bad if you cannot defeat the Champions. Genies can help by siphoning away XP to prevent leveling out of range of eligibility. * The Reluctant General > Proving Your Worth > Showing Your Skill > Lord Shosan's Call > Thunderous Archers > The Commanders Nightshade Commander > Elven Commander > Untamed Commander ** Trial of Conviction - kill the Primitive Abomination Category:Nightshade Quests Category:Beginner Quests Category:Nightshade Lands Category:Eclipse